Constantine Teen Titans Crossover Vol1
by Gene 3186
Summary: Vol. 1 : The Opening Engagements
1. Chapter 1

Constantine/Teen Titans Crossover Vol. 1 : The Opening Engagements

Summery: Crazy happenings in Jump City folks. The Constantine I am using will be from the motion picture version. Lets say a year before the actual movie.

Robin dropped and rolled pushing off his shoulder, and landed in a half-crouch. _What the hell are these things! _

The Titans had responded to an alarm two hours earlier and had been fighting ever since. Now, wounded and surrounded they hadn't even made a dent in their opponents, which by all accounts looked human. Normal thugs just fell by the wayside to their impressive teamwork, but these... these were different.

"Cyborg, what are they!" Robin yelled, just blocking a kick and backing away.

"I don't know! I am registering a huge amount of Ectoplasmic activity, but I can't classify them!" He responded before he was tackled and sent into a wall.

The apparent leader of this gang spoke then, a strange guttural sound. "Vos teneo nusquam , letalis. Nos vadum epulum super vestri animus is valde nox noctis!"

Robin rasied and eyebrow, and looked at Raven. "What the hell was that?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly and said, "It's Latin. Translation is... 'You know nothing, Mortal. We shall feast upon your souls this very night.'"

Starfire growled and sent off a volley of energy blasts. "There will be no feasting tonight!"

Robin launched himself at the closest one and shot out an attack with his staff, ringing it into a swirling combo.

It had no effect and neither did the blasts of green energy that Star had sent their way. The Titans had no time left. Beast Boy had been knocked out of the fight earlier and was still out of it. They had made a ring around the fallen green warrior but the circle was slowly collapsing.

And when all seemed lost and bright light flashed above and a voice cried out, "Tergum everto! EGO iacio vos abhinc abyssus - vorago ut spawned vos!"

The gang looked up in unison, fear in their eyes. The voice spoke again, "Cover your eyes!"

The Titans did and a bright light swept the area, vaporizing the gang and cast the ashes to the wind. Robin and the others coughed and rubbed at their eyes.

"Sulfur. It does that to everyone the first time." The same voice said, as the figure climbed down the fire escape.

The Titans eyed the stranger warily. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and a angular face. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, wisps of smoke coming from the tip. His attire was equally dark, a black suit coat, cut a bit long, back pants, and black tie, set against a stark white shirt. His shoes were polished and black also.

Raven's eyes widened for the second time that night. But Robin spoke first. "Who are you?"

The man took a deep drag from his cigarette, and inhaled it. He grinned flashing white teeth. "Me, I'm Constantine, John Constantine."

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I have decided to just post it and see what happens. Positive reviews and there will be more. And sorry if it is clunky, this is my first foray into writing in... a year or more.

And BTW: Tergum everto! EGO iacio vos abhinc abyssus - vorago ut spawned vos! **"Back demons! I shall send you back the hell-pit that spawned you!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Constantine sighed, blowing smoke through his nose. He had expected heros, but not children. "So... any questions?" He asked, flicking the cigarette away and reaching into his pocket the fish for another.

The "Free-Lance exorcist" as he was called in some circles saw that the Dark one, Raven had many, but once again, Robin, the one dressed in a outfit that looked like it's main insperation was a traffic light, spoke first. "What were they? More importantly, who are you?"

John stood, cigarette dangling from his mouth unlit. He reached for the large golden lighter he had and flicked it open, lighting it and closing it in one smooth motion. The dark haired man took his first drag and then spoke.

"Hm. I'd think the protégé of the Bat would have figured it out. Even meta-humans bleed when hit with blows from a metal staff. And they wouldn't shrug off Starfire's energy blasts either. Nor would they turn to dust and be swept off into the winds by my small light and fire show. They were demons kid. Plain and simple. Foot soldiers of the Great Deceiver, Lucifer." Constantine smiled thinly, his lips pressed into a small line with upturned corners.

Robin's eyebrows shot up with surprise. "You mean..."

"Yes, I mean. Look kid, I've been fighting these things for... oh about eight years now. Since I was seventeen." John ashed his smoke and inhaled again.

Starfire looked confused. "Who is the Decevier? I do not understand friend John."

John shot the Alien an bemused expression. "I could go on for hours, believe me. Suffice it to say, that he would come up here to collect me himself if he ever got the chance. He hates me, and I hate him. We have... a troubled past."

Raven stood silent. She had heard of this Constantine in some of her newer books and had seen some of his work... what wasn't lost or destroyed. She had many questions for this man, as her studies had encompassed Roman Catholicism. John seemed to have sensed this, as his gaze seem to shift to her every so often.

"I came down from Los Angeles because I believe the balance between Heaven and Hell's stakes in the earth have come to a cross roads. And I believe it involves Raven. I'm not sure how, but I mean to find out." John said, before getting caught up in a violent coughing fit, causing him to lean against the wall. The Titans watched silently as he coughed up something and spit it onto the ground, noting that his eyes widened slightly as he saw the red tinge to it.

Raven spoke, her voice monotone. "Are you alright?"

John waved her off while pulling a bottle of cough syrup out of his other coat pocket and taking a slug. "I'm fine. Well on the way to self destruction." he said, bitterness in his voice evident.

Cyborg stood silently to one side, taking all the information in. Beast Boy was fine, his medical scanners told him, he would awaken in a few hours. "Why did Beast Boy fall so quickly? That is what I don't understand." He said, looking at John.

Constantine pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the Green lad, placing his hand on his forehead. "He is the happy-go-lucky sort, isn't he?"

The other Titans nodded, looks of concern on their faces. Well except for Raven, her face was hidden behind the deep shadows of her hood.

"Hrm... generally the sign of a weak mind. Perhaps they entered his mind and incompacitated him. There may some residual shock. We should keep a close eye on him."

He stood, replacing the bottle back in his coat. He resisted the urge to light another smoke and looked at them. "As I was saying, powerful Empathy and Psychokinesis are prime abilities for a high level possesion... or they may want to get her out of the way to help in..." He shuddered slightly "an invasion."

Robin sighed and looked skeptical. "Well Mister Constantine until we evaluate the threat you are going to be staying with us..."

John cut him off, "And you want to run a background check on me."

Robin raised his brow. "Perhaps."

Cyborg picked up the knocked out Beast Boy and started towards the T-Car.(I don't know if there is another name for it.) The rest followed behind.

Constantine fell into step next to Raven. "Is he always like that?" He asked as he pointed to Robin.

"Yes, he is." she said, with the slightest hint of humor in her voice.

"Hm... must get it from Bats." John said slowly, grinning slightly.

Raven look up at him, a small smile on her face, and said, "Understatement of the year, Mister Constantine, Understatement of the year"

**A/N: **I am gonna mess with the ages a bit her. Lets say... Cyborg is 20, Robin 19, Raven 18, Star 17, and the same with Beast Boy. Constantine is 25. Remember: These are my rules and I make them up. Review please. And if anyone wants to Beta, just say so in the Review. I am open to critics. And one final thing. Pairings (if there will be any) are still undecided at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escalation

They arrived back at the Tower late and tired. Starfire went to her room to sleep, Cyborg deposited Beast Boy on a medical table and sat on the other side of the room, running through the computers diagnostic programs. Robin looked at Constantine and at the cigarette he was preparing to light. "Do it outside please." was the curt request the Boy wonder gave the man.

Constantine had taken his jacket off and draped it over the couch in the common room. He nodded and slipped his lighter into his pants pocket, the cigarettes in his shirt pocket. Since he was closer to the roof he made his way up there, mulling things over in his mind. "Kids... all of them kids." Part of him felt guilty to get them caught up in this fight, but he had heard the rumors. High level possession to ease the transition of... Him. John was unsure on who was coming, but he had a hunch it would be Glasya Labolas... high ranking demon capable of inciting murders with only a look. He was the Author of manslaughter, the real McCoy as it were.

John opened the roof access door and stepped out, his tie being lifted and blown around by the wind. He sheltered the lighter in his hands and was just able to ignite the smoke. He dropped the lighter into his left pocket, but left his hand in it, sensing that he wasn't alone. He gazed to his right and saw Raven, her hood down and in a calming trance, floating about a foot from the ground. He violet hair was blown about, as was her cloak, exposing her normal covered body. Constantine walked over to her, his feet crunching gravel, and merely stood next to her, allowing himself to be calmed by the trance as well. He knew better then to disturb her, as trances were time consuming to reach again if interrupted.

Fifteen minutes and two cigarettes later Raven opened her eyes. "Mister Constantine, I didn't realize..." she said.

"Don't worry Raven. Robin told me to smoke outside, so here I am. Besides, for some reason your aura calms me. I don't know what it is, but I haven't felt calm in a while." He said sincerely.

Raven looked out at the bay, her eyes searching. "Mister Constantine, I have some questions..." she began.

He looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Well I suppose the most important question is why me?" She said slowly.

John sighed. "The only logical reason I can find is that your power makes a high level possession possible. Your body won't be so weak as to die or react violently to a powerful demon getting inside. In cases of high leveled demons trying to take a normal human the host usually goes insane in a time frame of hours. But your mind wouldn't do that, because you use more of your brain then a normal person. You may fight back, but the beings I am talking about have been around for thousands of years..."

Raven frowned slightly. "I see. And you want to stop them from doing it, don't you?"

"More then anything. The balance has to be protected or... hell will come to earth. And then everyone's screwed." he sighed.

"But there's more." she said a matter of factly.

He looked at her, lighting another cigarette. "Yes... there is."

She just looked up at him as he mulled over his thoughts, trying to arrange them. He inhaled and blew some smoke out. "My reasons aren't purely for the goodness of the human race, you see. I have a selfish one as well."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, no emotion on her face.

Constantine looked back down at her. "I have to explain my past in order for you to understand completely. You see as far back as I can remember I have been able to see things. Things people aren't supposed to see. Half breeds walk among us, demons and angels both. Humans, being the impressionable people we are, need only to listen to the whispers. They can either pull us to damnation or salvation. But my power - no curse - caused my parents to worry."

Raven looked up, saying, "What did they do?"

John snorted. "They did what any pair of loving parents did. They made things worse. I spent a lot of my life in Hospitals for the insane. Well you only have listen to people tell you that you're crazy until you decide to believe it yourself. So I took action."

Raven's eyes widened, "Did you...?"

John rolled his sleeves up and showed the Empath his wrists. The scarring was fading, but he had done it. "I succeeded. I was dead for two minutes. I spent two minutes in hell before I was brought back. Two minutes is a lifetime there. So I have been fighting to keep the balance in order to get myself into heaven. Buy my way in so to speak."

Raven's eyes opened in surprise. "Buy your way into heaven? You can't be serious."

Constantine shrugged. "Well... part of me hopes it works... but another part of me asked myself the same thing. I mean come on, if you were faced with damnation, wouldn't you try to do something about it?"

Raven looked at him, slightly off-balance. "What about forgiveness? Doesn't your God preach that he is forgiving in all matters?"

John laughed, taking the last drag from his smoke and flicking it over the side, watching it fall into the sea. "Not suicide. Life is his gift to us, the greatest gift he could have given us other then free will. Committing suicide is like throwing it back in his face. Basically, lets say all you wanted for Christmas was the newest toy. The one that was real big. But your dad couldn't find it and instead he got the toy's sidekick or something. He got it with the best intentions but you saw it, and said, 'It's not THE toy!' and broke it into pieces and threw it back at him."

Raven arched her brow. "A poor metaphor but I think I get what you are trying to say."

Constantine laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad wasn't it?"

Raven smiled slightly, just a ghost of a smile but it was still there. "Yes, it was." She pointed to the tattoos on his forearms. "What are they?"

Constantine looked at her and grinned. "In my line of work only sensing and seeing aren't really great powers. And sometimes the demons are able to cloak themselves from my sight. So I got these so that I could command them into the light. Holding my arms together and concentrating hard enough I can force them to be illuminated. I don't have any super powers, kid. All I have is my wits and Religious Icons and relics and such."

Raven considered that. "So you willingly go into battle with things that are more powerful then you on a regular basis."

John nodded. "I'm not a super human. So I studied the occult and various Religions in order to even the field. Usually I find a loop hole and get them that way. I can't match them in hand to hand so I try to get the first hit in. When I do it's usually a whopper."

Raven looked at him thoughtfully. "So you kill?"

"No. You can't kill something that is already dead. Those guys back there will reform in hell and more then likely come back. That's the problem with these guys. Tenacious as bull dogs they are." John sighed and coughed.

Raven looked at him and asked, "Are you alright? That cough sounds bad."

John laughed. "Excuse me." he spit off the rooftop and lit a cigarette. "Only every once in awhile does it get bad. In this line of work anything could happen to me on any given day, so I live life to the fullest... well as full as it can be shit-canning demons back to hell."

Raven nodded. "Well I should be going in. Goodnight Mister Constantine."

"See you around, Raven." He waved as she teleported into the tower.

John finished up his smoke and went inside, removing his tie as he did so. He stripped off his shirt and draped it on a chair, wearing his pants, shoes and a white beater. His tattoos stood out on his pale skin. Twenty five years in age in decent shape, well as decent shape as a hard drinking, chain smoking person can be that is. He looked around and saw Robin looking at him. "I have a room for you, Mister Constantine." he said.

John nodded at the hero. "Where is Beast Boy? I want to check on him if possible."

"This way." Robin gestured for John to follow him

Constantine followed behind the costume clad hero, looking around with guarded curiosity. They had come to the Med room and Robin walked inside.

"How's BB?" Robin asked

"Fine, he should be waking up any time now." Cyborg responded.

John looked at the green kid and noticed something... he wasn't sure what it was but something was wrong. "Dose that table have restraints?"

"Yeah, why?" Cyborg asked, confusion evident.

"I suggest you activate them now!" John said, rasing his voice and reaching into his pocket for his ring a Religious Icons.

"What? That doesn't make any sense..." Cyborg said just as Beast Boy sat up and looked at him, his eyes glowing slightly red.

Robin gasped and went to the shape-shifting hero, shouting "What's wrong with him!"

John pulled out his ring and looked about for something to hold the Super Hero down with.

Beast Boy grinned savagely at Robin and then back handed him away. "Greetings Mortals!" He said, his voice low and rough.

"Cyborg! Hold him down! Quickly!" Constantine yelled, moving in to begin his work

Cyborg moved to Beast Boy and grabbed him in a tight hold, forcing him down onto the table. Robin stood, shaking his head and grabbed the Changeling's feet.

Constantine pulled a small vial of Holy water from his pocket, walking slowly around the table, looking at Beast Boy's twisting form. He leaned in and looked into his eyes. "Hey asshole. You know me?"

"Constantine..." Beast Boy said, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, Constantine. I knew it. I could smell your stink on him, and I knew that one of you had entered and were waiting. Good thing I realized it, or else who knows what you could have done in that body." John said, pulling the stop out of the vial.

The possessed Beast Boy pulled at the ones holding him down, wriggling to get free. "And here comes the shitty part."

Constantine poured some of the Holy Water onto Beast Boy's forehead, and a sizzling sound erupted followed by a pain filled howl. Starfire burst into the room just as Raven teleported in, their eyes taking in the scene quickly.

Beast Boy started to transform as the demon gained more control over the body. A clawed hand shot out and raked John across his face, cutting his cheek. John staggered back, blood dripping from his wounds. "Hold him goddamn it!" Constantine yelled.

The two men tightened their holds on the struggling hero, and Starfire joined in, adding her strength into the mix. Raven looked on, disgust on her face at the scene.

John leaned in and pressed a cross to Beast Boy's forehead, causing the teenager to scream louder. "I invoke the name of God, the father, the almighty. In the name of Jesus Christ and all the saints, I cast you out! Leave the innocent!"

Beast Boy screamed again arching his back off the table. "NEVER HOLY MAN! THIS INNOCENT IS MINE!"

Constantine continued, unimpressed, as he had heard all that before. "The power of Christ compels you! In the name of God I command you! Leave demon!"

Beast Boy began struggling more and more, as the demon's hold on the teenager grew more and more weak.

"I cast you out demon! Leave this boy! Go back to hell where you belong!" John yelled as a wind began to whip around the room, sending paper and medical instruments flying.

John looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "Begone evil one! I CAST YOU OUT!" He then slammed the cross onto Beast Boy's forehead violently. All at once it was still and silent. Beast Boy relaxed and drifted into sleep.

John was breathing heavily, his shirt soaked with sweat, and blood dripping onto the floor from his cheek. He slumped into a seat and fished a cigarette out, lighting and taking a long drag. "It never gets any easier. We were lucky that one was only spiritual in nature. If he had a body in hell I would have needed a mirror to trap him in."

Robin looked up at John eyes wide, Cyborg and Starfire followed his gaze. Raven merely teleported out, shaken by her first experience with an exorcism.

"He will need lots of fluids, and bed rest. Exorcisms are tiring on the body and the mind. I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't think that one would stay after knocking him out of the fight." Constantine said, while grabbing a towel and wiping the blood from his face.

Robin still just looked at him, mouth agape. "Is this what we are dealing with?"

John exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke into the air. "Yeah. Welcome to my world."

**A/N: **Well this one was a bit longer. Looks like things are amping up quick, huh. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Constantine stood, leaning back and stretching his arms above his head, groaning. "Jesus Chirst. Can the mattresses get any lumpier in this joint?" His hand moved out and to the night table, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and the heavy gold lighter. He stuck one in his mouth and lit it, smirking that he was breaking Robin's rule. John opened the window, enjoying the cool breeze. He coughed twice and spit out the congestion. He looked down and saw that the auto cleaning services that Cyborg had installed in the tower, which he did brag about to John on their way back from the scene last night, had indeed cleaned his suit.

John finished his smoke and flicked it out the open window. "Shower... I need a shower." John stepped out of his room, scratching at the stubble on his face. The cuts on his right cheek were healing, and wouldn't leave scars. Superficial wounds, but they hurt nonetheless. Constantine encountered Starfire in the hall, and too early for any modesty, he didn't try to duck into a room. Standing there in his boxers he spoke. "So. Where's the bathroom around here?"

Starfire looked curiously at him, having never seen a tattooed and scared body before. "Friend John what are those markings?"

John looked down at himself. "Scars. Each one has a story that I don't care to remember. Bathroom?"

"Oh the room of cleansing! Down the hall, third door on the right." Starfire floated on her way, looking forward to a large glass of mustard. Constantine found it without much difficulty and proceeded to wash up. Twenty minutes later and still unshaven he walked into the kitchen of the Tower, having attempted to at least get the layout down. He was dressed in his suit again, sans jacket and his sleeves were rolled up, exposing the twin tattoos on the undersides of his forearms.

"Coffee or... what's this?" Constantine picked up the tea kettle and sniffed it, trying to pin down what it was. He cocked an eyebrow just as Raven walked in, a mug in her hands.

"It's my herbal tea." she stated.

"What kind of herbs?" Constantine asked, still running through his mental catalog of teas.

"My own mixture. Some common, some rare, but it relaxes me." She said slowly, taking the kettle from his hands, and poured it into her mug.

"Relaxing, huh? Let me try some?" John asked, awaiting her answer.

Raven grabbed another mug and poured it in. "I am going to warn you. It's rather bitter and... strong."

Constantine, whose favorite pass-time was smoking and drinking hard liquor, grinned and took a mouthful. His eyes went wide and he spit it in the sink, causing Raven to grin at him. "I'll uh, stick to coffee." As he went to our himself a cup of coffee he looked over at Raven.

Raven looked back at him, violet eyes searching. "What happened last night?"

John sighed sipped at his coffee. He winced "What is this motor oil? Jesus." He took out a small metal flask and poured a bit of the amber liquid into the coffee and stirred it.

"Isn't it a little early for drinking?" Raven asked.

Constantine checked his watch. "Nope, 8:30. Right on time." He laughed slightly before turning serious.

Raven still awaited his explanation, sipping her tea.

The Exorcist looked at her, and took a breath before starting. "Beast Boy was possessed last night. The demon that entered his mind and knocked him out of the fight decided to set up shop. I feared as much and that is why I wanted to check on him. Which reminds me. I have to go check on him again. He shouldn't remember what happened, but if he dose, I have explaining to do." John finished his coffee and walked to the door. "You coming or what?"

Raven nodded and started walking with him. She didn't know what to think about this new development. Constantine was someone she could relate to. He straddled the balance between good and evil, and knew what it was like to have his mind pulled in many different directions. Lost in thought she was surprised when the entered the med lab and Beast Boy was laying awake.

"Why am I tied up?" he asked.

John looked at Raven and then back the green kid strapped to a table. "You got... violent last night, Beast Boy."

"What do you mean?" Was the simple question.

John sighed. A simple question from a simple mind. In time maybe he would mature, but the Exorcist didn't see it happening any time soon. John started the explanation of last night's events. He was surprised that Beast Boy took it all in silently.

"...and that's why you are tied to the table." Constantine finished.

"...alright. Who are you then?"

"I'm John Constantine. I deal in supernatural things, such as possession." John said.

"Alrighty. Well can I go now?" Beast Boy asked as his stomach growled rather loudly. Raven merely shrugged and shook her head.

Constantine stood and walked over the Beast Boy, placing his hand of his forehead. The dark haired man closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for an evil presence. He found none, and opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah, you can go."

Raven walked over to the computer and the metal cuffs holding Beast Boy's wrists and ankles released with a loud metallic clank. Beast Boy jumped from the table and ran off, presumably to the kitchen for a nice big meal of tofu.

Robin stood silently in the communications room as the large screen showed Batman's masked, stern face.

"Constantine. Yes, I know the name. He was in Gotham for a few weeks, and I confronted him about rumors of "back alley exorcisms". After the explained himself I politely warned him to stay out of my city. Why do you ask?" The Dark Knight asked slowly, his eyes narrowing with interest.

"He's here." Robin said.

"Where? Jump City?" Batman asked, his mind working overtime, trying to figure out why a free-lance Exorcist would be in Jump.

"No, in the tower. He thinks Dark Forces are after Raven, and he aims to stop them." Robin spoke slowly, turning the information over in his own mind again.

Batman sighed. "I don't personally believe in what he does, as most possession cases are found to be just cases of extreme psychotic episodes, but in this line of work, you can't discount anything. Keep me abreast of the situation. I'll dig deeper and let you know more about him. I do know this though. He has been brought in by various police forces for actions contributing to people's deaths. Furthermore, people close to him tend to die from unexplainable causes. Keep your eyes open, Dick."

Robin's eyes opened wider. The Batman was showing concern for his safety. This was a dangerous situation after all. "I will, Bruce. Don't worry about me."

Batman nodded and terminated communications from his end. Robin stood, looking at the dark screen. 'This is an interesting turn of events indeed.' The spiky headed hero thought to himself.

**A/N:**I'm not sure if this chapter is good. The idea was good in my opinion, but I don't think it translated into writing well. Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Planing and Contact

John stood on the roof, wind blowing his coat and tie around. He looked at the setting sun with disdain. He had hoped to uncover more information about this plot, but all his sources came up dry. No one with any connection to hell knew what was going on. The dark haired man flicked his smoke off the roof and made his way inside, passing Raven on the way. The empath merely nodded at him, looking distracted. Constantine left it alone, making his way to the common room.

"You guys have a phone in this joint?" He asked Cyborg, who was in the middle of a battle with Beast Boy on their game system.

"Yeah, on the wall over there man- BB you cheater!!" Cyborg yelled out in frustration.

"Hey, don't blame me just because you get distracted easily!" He shot back, laughing as he launched an impressive combo, destroying Cyborg's guy.

Constantine looked at the phone. I resembled a console rather then a phone. After looking at it for a while he removed a small receiver from the unit. He dialed a number, and listened to it ring.

"Kramer." the voice said.

"Chas, it's John. Get the car ready. You're coming to Jump City. You're gonna drop something off for me."

"WHAT?! Alright!! Is Raven gonna be there?!" Chas was speaking quickly now, his words jumbling into one another.

"Chas! Calm down! Maybe. Go to Beeman's in an hour. He should have it ready." John said, annoyed.

"Fine, bye John." Chas said.

John hung up and called Beeman.

"John?" was the answer. Only Constantine had his number, so it was a logical assumption.

"Latin, Beeman." John responded.

"Quis est nefas John?" Beeman asked, his voice tinged in worry.

"EGO postulo Gun Beeman. I'm non certus quis est iens in , tamen EGO postulo futurus paratus." Constantine said, his voice calm.

"Alright. Quantus ammuntion operor vos postulo?" Beeman said, getting a pen ready.

"Permissum nos animadverto. Drums habitum ten rotundus a piece. lets narro quattuor copiose oneratus drums per sexaginta puter." John said, nodding to himself.

"Centum rotundus? Quis es vos effectus John?" Beeman asked, surprised.

"Ut est res Beeman. Illic has been haud vox. EGO asked totus meus contactus tamen they can't dico mihi quisquam. Aut they es non sermo quoniam they es in in is , vel they don't teneo." John said, his voice getting harder.

"Okay John. Capio is Fugo ero hic nunc?" Beeman's voice showed nervousness.

"Is should exsisto illic una hora. Tunc capiet him three impetro hic. Tribuo him a offa iustus in theca." John replied.

"Is ero promptus pro him. Deus exsisto vobis John." Beeman said, worry creeping in again.

John laughed. "Thanks Beeman. Talk to you soon." He hung up and saw Robin looking at him.

"What was that?" Robin asked, his eyes narrow.

"That, my uneducated friend, was Latin." Constantine said back, his own eyes narrowing. The nerve of this kid.

Robin set his jaw, and shot John a look that screamed 'I'm watching you!'.

"Look kid. I've seen the devil himself. Next to him, those looks you give remind me of fuzzy bunnies in a wild flower field. Lets just figure out what the hell is going on, and go our separate ways. I should have never gotten you involved." Constantine said, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it in front of the costumed Teenager.

By this time Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching the altercation with some interest. Constantine didn't look like he would fair well in a fight with the Boy Wonder, so that is why they were getting ready to jump up.

John looked at the two in the corner and knew that if anything they needed to be on the same page. They needed to be united in the cause and he backed down. "Alright, Robin. What do you want to know about me? I have a feeling you already spoke to your mentor. So what did he tell you? Anything interesting?"

"He told me enough, Back Alley Exorcist!" Robin shot back.

"Listen kid. I'm called that because I work outside official sanctions of the church. What I do is basically what they do. Except I handle the bad cases. Anything they can't get out, I do. It is because I have studied the occult and have familiarized myself with different practices. You're pops caught me at a bad time two years ago. I was running from something that was bigger then me and in a layover in Gotham I got caught up in something else." Constantine exhaled smoke into the air, his shoulders slumping.

Robin stood silent, awaiting the conclusion.

"I... lost someone. My first... "apprentice" as it were. We got too close, too personal too quick. She... she died. So I went to Gotham to find her killers and do some good.

Robin's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I know what it's like to loose someone."

Constantine grunted and walked to a window, opened it and flicked to smoke out in one smooth motion. He lit up another one, his eyes almost haunted. "I've been hunted before. It's just... loosing someone like that... it doesn't... it shouldn't happen. Not her. She was innocent. And you never lost someone like this. I was hurt during an exorcism and she stayed behind to buy me time. She bought me time with her life. I... I don't want to talk about this anymore." John stood and walked from the room, his shoulders squared and smoke trailing behind him.

Raven felt his sorrow almost instantly. The young Exorcist's mind was leaking with it. She felt him walk past her room and down the hall to his own, smoking steadily, trying to deal with the memories...

FLASHBACK

Constantine laid on the ground, clutching his side as blood pushed past his fingers. "Goddamn it!"

Concerned blue eyes peered into his glassy dark ones. "Get out of here! GO!" The young woman heard him but didn't respond. "Susan! Get. OUT! They are coming... it was a trap."

She grinned and helped him up. "Sure thing, Boss."

John wasn't pleased to say the least. "Look, get out of here. I can take care of myself."

She laughed then, a sound that always made John smile. Then she shoved him out the back door and into the cold alley way. He grunted in pain. "Get yourself patched up boss." She reached into his coat pocket and grabbed one of his smokes, lighting it and taking a deep puff. The young woman stood, and pulled a handgun from her jacket, racking the slide back in a satisfying 'Click-Clack' and looked down at him. "Live for me."

END

Constantine leaned against the wall of his room, cigarette dangling from his lips as he felt tears fall. He had fought so long to hold them back, but the memory would have none of it. He loved her so much. Part of him always would, but he knew he would never see her again. She was someplace he would never be admitted into. He slumped to the floor sobbing silently, alone in the darkness that was his life. A slight knock at the door startled him.

"Who is it?" His voice was strong but strained.

"Raven. Is something wrong?" she asked slowly, unsure of how to proceed.

"I broadcast it that much. Well I should work on hiding things better when I'm around you." He opened the door, wiping tears away, his cigarette letting loose the last wisps of smoke before burning out.

He ground the but into the floor and picked up, depositing it in the trash can. He leaned against the window, his eyes searching the bay. "So. What brings you here, other then my obvious distress?"

Raven walked up behind him and raised a brow under her hood. "Do you want to talk about it?"

John sighed, "Not really." A tear escaped again and he cursed in his weakness.

"It's okay to cry. Not for me, because when I do things explode." She laughed slightly.

"It's just this woman I used to know. She gave her life for me and told me to live. I just don't know what she means. There's this hole in my heart and... I can't fill it. I don't know what to do..." Constantine rattled on, his voice low.

Raven felt a pang of what. Jealousy? Was that possible? She just met this man! But she felt drawn to him for some reason. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She wants you to live your life to the fullest. She wants you to try and move on from her death. She would want you to be happy. That is what I think anyway." She shrugged.

John turned to face her, his eyes wide. From one who wasn't supposed to feel emotions, she made a lot of sense. She was close. He could smell her shampoo, Jasmine. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, making the hood fall away. He felt a pull a pull stronger then he had ever felt before, even as his brain screamed 'NO!' his every instinct screamed 'DO IT!'.

Slowly the shadows against the wall became one and the kiss consumed both their worlds.

**A/N: **WOW! That went into a crazy direction. Sorry for the delay, I have had a LOT of overtime at work. Been tired too. I honestly wasn't even thinking about having them get together, but it just sort of happened. Ahh well. What are you gonna do? Here is the translation of the conversation.

Quis est nefas John? What is wrong John?

EGO postulo Gun Beeman. I'm non certus quis est iens in , tamen EGO postulo futurus paratus. I need the gun Beeman. I'm not sure what is going on here, but I need to be prepared.

Alright. Quantus ammuntion operor vos postulo? Alright. How much ammuntion do you need?

Permissum nos animadverto. Drums habitum ten rotundus a piece. lets narro quattuor copiose oneratus drums per sexaginta puter. Let us see. Drums hold ten rounds a piece... lets say four fully loaded drums with sixty loose.

Centum rotundus? Quis es vos effectus John? One hundred rounds? What are you doing John?

Ut est res Beeman. Illic has been haud vox. EGO asked totus meus contactus tamen they can't dico mihi quisquam. Aut they es non sermo quoniam they es in in is , vel they don't teneo. That is the thing Beeman. There has been no word. I asked all my contacts but they can't tell me anything. Either they are not talking because they are in on it, or they don't know.

Okay John. Capio is Fugo ero hic nunc? Okay John. I take it Chas will be here soon?

Is should exsisto illic una hora. Tunc capiet him three impetro hic. Tribuo him a offa iustus in theca. He should be there in one hour. Then it will take him three to get here. Give him a shotgun just in case.

Is ero promptus pro him. Deus exsisto vobis John. It will be ready for him. God be with you John.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Observations and Discoveries

Raven stood stock still, not sure how to act. She had kissed Constantine and nothing exploded. That was new for her, and different. So she tested the waters once more, this time kissing him with more passion, exploring his mouth. She tasted tobacco and a hint of whiskey, not altogether unpleasant. John broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to..." Constantine said quickly.

"It's fine, John... I liked it actually." She smiled slightly, a genuine smile.

"I was right about one thing." He grinned widely.

"About what?" She asked.

"Your lips **were** as soft as they looked." He laughed.

She smirked and kissed him once more.

Chas grumbled over and over, cursing his luck and the traffic. He saw the Tower from the highway twenty minutes ago and was coming up on the exit, looking at the package next to him from time to time. It was damnably heavy, and he wasn't sure why Beeman had pressed a shotgun into Chas' hands either. Whatever it was John had been insistent on it, so there must have been good reason.

"Where the hell is that exit... ahh!" Chas veered off, and took the exit, making a left and heading to the bay area, passing Historic Jump. He pulled into the small parking lot, parking the taxi and getting out. He opened the trunk and placed the shotgun into a bag John kept in there for extra firepower, so to speak. A bible, a large gold cross, three large vials of holy water, and some other tricks he had thought up over the years. The young man walked up to the intercom terminal and pressed the reb button.

"Titans Tower." a voice said.

"This is Kramer... Chas Kramer. Looking for John Constantine..." He smirked at his use of his mentor's trademarked **and** copyrighted line.

"One moment." the voice responded.

John gasped as he broke away from Raven again. "What now?" he asked harshly, his voice thick with desire.

"Chas Kramer is waiting for you on the mainland." Cyborg said over the intercom in his room.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." John grumbled.

Raven raised a brow. "Chas Kramer?"

"My assistant. I can't do it all alone, you know. We should continue this later." he murmured.

"Yes, we should. I'll hold you to that rain check, Mr. Constantine." she smiled and teleported out of the room.

Chas nearly dropped the bag and package he was holding as black energy swirled around him. "What the-!" he said as he found himself in the common room in the tower.

"Greetings Guest!" Starfire called out cheerfully.

Chas was taken aback at the sheer amount of cheerfulness coming out of Starfire's mouth. As he was set upon from all angles from the titans introducing themselves Constantine merely leaned against the wall, eyeing the package and bag. "Chas. Package please."

"Oh right John. Here." He said as Beast Boy tried to get him to play Super Crazy Fighters on his game system.

John hefted the package and grinned. But as happy as he was, the klaxons started going off in the building, sending red strobes everywhere. Robin ran to a screen. "Unauthorized weapons are in the building!" He called out.

Chas smiled sheepishly and pointed at John. Constantine grunted.

Robin looked at him, eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"It doesn't have a name that I am aware of. I call it the gun." John opened the package and removed the weapon. It was a cross, with a tactical light on the top and strange tube under the barrel. It was made of gold and shone in the light. "It fires shells made from holy relics."

Robin narrowed his eyes even more, if it was even possible. "I don't allow guns in the tower."

"Hrmm. Well I think... wait... oh no. They're here."

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin asked, his hand reaching for the collapsible staff on his belt.

"Half breeds. Watch yourselves!" John yelled out as he slammed a drum into the receiver of his weapon.

A low mumbling came then, sounding from everywhere. Shadows moved and red glowing eyes appeared, then left just as quickly. "We need a better position! Give me the bag Chas."

Chas handed John the bag after drawing the shotgun out of it and a bandoleer of shells, looping it across his chest. Chas pumped the slider and chambered a round, his eyes showing the fear his face didn't.

"Communications room, it only has one door and has reenforced double thick walls." Cyborg said, as he practically built the damn building.

"Alright, we will move there, slowly and silently. Chas, cover them. I'll get Raven and meet back up with you. Get going!" Constantine said, moving to the living area. He reached Raven's room quickly and banged on the door, his face serious.

Raven's door opened up, and she was standing there, face pale. "I feel something..."

"Half Breeds are swarming the tower now. We gotta go." John explained quickly.

She led him to the communications room, sounds erupting around them, screams, cries, pounding, all manners of noise. They came from everywhere and nowhere at once. Constantine pushed through it, gritting his teeth. Raven who was more experienced in this manner of attack, her father was Trigon after all, moved through it with little to no problem. They reached the communications room without an attack, but as they crossed the threshold of the door, the lights went out. Red emergancy lights sprang to life, illuminating the halls with an eerie glow.

"John... what's going on?" Chas asked, his feet shifting.

"They are searching the tower. They are... moving down the halls." Constantine spun the drum magazine. "Chas, stand outside the door with me. This might get messy."

Together they stood outside the door, Constantine cursing luck, circumstance, fate, destiny whatever caused Chas to be here at this time. He wasn't ready. Then it happened. Too fast for John to perceive it, the Halfbreeds seemed to see Chas' weakness, swarmed from the left side, overtaking him after he fired two shots. John stood his ground opened fire. "Robin! Grab Chas! Drag him inside!"

Robin reached out, and pulled the youth inside the com room, his mask's eyes wide. John emptied the first drum and slapped a second home, spinning it. He pushed the bag in the room with his foot, yelling out, "Someone keep me reloaded! Pray too. Yeah, that would be good."

Beast Boy, with shaking hands began dropping shells into the empty magazine. Just as he dropped the last shell in, another came sliding into the room followed by reports and cursing. Beast Boy pushed the reloaded one back out, not believing anything that way going on.

John lashed out, using the weapon as a club and then firing at more distant targets. He was being overwhelmed and he knew it. It was only a matter of time. Then it happened, and time slowed down for him. A sharp right hook to his jaw followed up by another half breed slaming his head savagely against the wall was all it took. Constantine dropped like a stone, his head's impact resounding like a gong throughout the hallway. He barely registered the screams that came from the comm room before he blacked out completely.

"...I failed." He muttered softly.

**A/N: **Another cliff hanger!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Well here we are, drawing to a close in Volume 1. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about bringing a priest into the fold. Maybe ditching some the Titans. LET ME KNOW!

Gene


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: End Game

Constantine awoke to a splitting headache. He gazed at his surroundings, and noticed it was the medical lab. "I've seen too much of this place." He muttered slowly.

"Glad to see you are awake, John." It was cyborg who said this, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened? After I went down that is." John said, sitting up, then laying back down, wincing. He fished a smoke from his pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"Well, we were overwhelmed. Managed to drop a few of them with hypersonics, but they swarmed in and started to beat the living hell out of us. Beast Boy is in the hospital. He's in a coma from head trauma. Doctors are optimistic, but they said he has to come out of it on his own. Robin was released from here a few hours ago, his arm broken. Chas is fine. They left him alone as he was knocked out already. Starfire... well look to your right..."

Constantine looked over, his vision slightly cloudy, but he could see that Starfire was laying on the examination table, breathing slowly, but moving in quick jerky movements. He shut his eyes and sighed. "If only I had been stronger..."

"John... when I got you here... you were already hovering near a comatose state. The blow you took cracked your jaw and your head made a dent in the wall. You should be dead."

John took little comfort in that fact. "How much of a mess did I make?"

"You... "killed" over forty of the bastards... but sensors say that there were almost a hundred in the tower at one time. They dented my metal components some, other then that I'm good." Cyborg stated slowly. "I drained my battery trying to keep them at bay..."

"Where is Raven?" John asked, exhaling smoke into the air.

Cyborg was silent. His eyes fell to the floor.

"Where is Raven?!" Constantine's voice grew forceful.

"In her room. Lying in state." Cyborg said, his voice thick with grief.

"She isn't dead. Her spirit was taken... I have to find her..." John trailed off and he sat up, fighting off the wave of nausea that swept over him. "But first I have to call a friend. We have to see to Starfire. She have any history of mental illness or mental instability?"

"No..." Cyborg said, his one eyebrow raising.

"Good. Put her in her room and restrain her. I'm calling in the expert on this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Father Vittorio Corelli. The Roman Catholic exorcist around these parts. I am weak... and I don't know if I can do this one." John gestured at Starfire.

Cyborg looked over and nodded. He moved to gather Starfire and complete the task John set before him.

Three hours later, Robin, Cyborg, and Chas stood in Starfire's room, awaiting John and Vittorio. They glanced around nervously as Starfire remained asleep. John stepped in with a man of above average height, about six feet and dark hair, combed into a part from the right side of his head. He was about 45 years old, but his brown eyes still gleamed with life and mischief. He spoke in a thick New York accent. "I'm Father Vittorio Corelli. Youse guys can call me Vito if you want."

He wore a long black Cassock, with thirty-three buttons down the front. He also had a long purple stole around his neck. He held a plain Crucifix, of about medium size. He set it down on the table before him and lit two candles, one on each side of it. He also placed a flask of holy water down, and a small black book with the title: "The Roman Ritual of Exorcism".

"Now listen closely to me. This is gonna get crazy. Spirits screw with your head and make you see and hear things that aren't there. Whatever you do, don't enter in a direct conversation with it, and do exactly as I say when I say it." He spoke with an air of someone who had been through this type of situation many times before. The rest of the group except for John nodded slowly.

The Priest made the sign of the Cross and began with a blessing and prayer over his assistants. "Saint Michael the Arcangel, defend us in battle; be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, O prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God cast into hell Satan and all evil spirits who roam throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls." He made the sign of the cross over the group and turned back to the bed.

The rest saw Starfire looking at them, with hate and rage on her face. "Why did you bring **HIM** here?"

They were taken aback at her tone. The Priest started in right away, looking at Starfire with contempt. "Evil one! Show yourself! I command you in the name of Jesus Christ and his Church to name yourself!"

Starfire merely smirked at the Priest and said nothing.

Vito sprinkled Holy Water on her and repeated the question, each word hitting Starfire like a blow from a hammer. "Do not hide behind this creature of God! Name yourself!"

"Go FUCK yourself Priest!" She spat

"Your name, Most unclean!"

"Fuck you."

Vito read from the book, holding the Cross before him, almost like shield. Starfire tried to back away, but couldn't as she was held in place by the straps.

Robin looked on in horror, feeling as if he had no control over the situation.

"You! BOY WONDER! I've know you lust after this alien... it's written all over your face." She smiled in grim satisfaction.

'Impossible! I never let my feelings known! How could she...' Robin opened his mouth, and got out a single word before Vito rounded on him.

"Shut your mouth! Don't give it an opening!"

Starfire cackled, and sighed, relaxing, almost reclining as much as she could in such a position. "Shut up, Priest. He is one of us. Soon... so soon. Once he gives consent... ahh yes. One of the Kingdom..."

Vito stood stock still, his eyes narrowing, and began reciting some of the prayers within the ritual. "Your name! In the name of Jesus," he made the sign of the cross over her, "Christ and his church, I command you to give me your name!"

Starfire reeled back and laughed. "You want my name?! MY NAME IS LEGION! WE ARE MANY!"

Vito grinned grimly. He had footing now. "How did you enter this creature of God?"

"We tortured this one for hours... untill exhausted, she relented. She is ours now! Part of the Kingdom."

"Where is Raven?!" He spoke calmly.

"Beyond your reach, Mortal."

Vito pondered that. If Raven was on the earth, then she was within their reach. "Where is Raven? In Christ's name, I command you to answer."

"She... she... she... is IN HELL!"

"Where is her material form?" Vito spoke slowly.

"IN HELL! You stupid Priest... so dense."

Vito smiled savagely, "In Jesus' Holy Name I cast you out! Leave unclean one, For the Lord is merciful of his creatures! I cleanse this creature of God of your presence!"

Starfire grunted and groaned, calling out her own God's name, then fell limp.

Vito raised a brow and looked about the room. Then a vice like grip held his mind, causing him intense pain, causing him to drop to his knees and groan aloud. The pressure was overwhelming, and the Demon's parting gift was complete. Vito gritted his teeth and started a muffled prayer which to the rest sounded only like: "Jesus!" over and over again. Ten minutes later he stood, looking pale and visibly shaken.

"Give me one of those smokes, Johnny-Boy." He said, his voice weak. He felt a little more hollow then usual. Such is the price exorcists pay. They place themselves at direct risk against the armies of Satan. Constantine was able to escape that price simply because he wasn't a Priest and he used occult practices. His strategy was to hit it as hard as possible as quick as possible and cast it out in the spirit in the most efficient way possible. Pausing long enough to use the Ritual and ask for information was a draining prospect, as the demon can size you up and attack your weakest point. All in all, the exorcism of Starfire lasted over fourteen hours, though much of it was in silence.

Vito inhaled the toxic smoke and then exhaled forcefully. "Make sure she sleeps, Cyborg. John, Robin. You heard It. We have work to do."

Constantine smiled and nodded, lighting his own cigarette. "Thanks Vito. Yet again you save my ass. I'm so exhausted I don;t know if I could have done that myself."

Vito nodded and placed his tools in the bag he had brought. "Don't worry about it, Kid. You know I have your back."


End file.
